Every Other Woman
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: What if Lakshmana the daughter of the ruthless dictator Pagan Min never died? What if Pagan had an appointment with Hoyt Volker? And what if she came along? A/N: I love the idea of Farcry 3 meshing into Farcry 4 and I have so many ideas as to how to do it, so if anyone likes this. I might make another once I have finished "Rotten Hearts". Language, Suggestive Themes, Rating Pending
1. The Woman in Black

**If you like this story do tell me in the reviews so I can decide whether or not to continue it or whatever, this story was originally a oneshot, rated M. I cut some things away though. If you do want any of that you can read my other Vaas X OC story. I won't be updating for a while so I made this. :) Enjoy! This is supposed to take place if Lakshmana (Pagan's daughter) never died.**

**Guns & Roses**

I sighed in defeat as Hoyt once again stared me up and down in check of my appearance. He grabbed the straps of my tank top rearranging them till he was satisfied, then he worked on the necklaces that hung from my neck, moving up to my Mohawk soon after, then smiling with approval. I still don't know why I put up with his shit, I think if I found a way, I could kill him clean from his spot and take over the business myself.  
>Then again, I wouldn't get far, the only experience I had in money was spending it on putas and cheap marijuanna. Plus, I liked my life, all I had to do everyday was fuck up stupid rejects, or even better... Kill them. I would make ransom videos, which was in fact the light of my life and afterwards I can go to fuck, smoke a bit, or take a nice nap.<br>Hoyt straightened himself out fixing the neck of his red button up shirt before barely zipping up the black jacket on top. He took a deep breath as we stood on the dock while the sun beaded on our skin, two of his henchmen standing behind us patiently waiting for Hoyt's "friend" to show up. I would rather do something else, but today I had not many plans for excuses which sucked. I could always blame it on my sister, usually do, that bitch can't do anything anyways. I crossed my arms and licked my lips nodding my head as I still stared out into the blank horizon of the open ocean.  
>"Hoyt... Can you explain to me again how this guy is so important? I mean after all, a better explanation as to why I am wasting my life right now would make a difference." I heard a snort from one of the mercenaries behind me, I myself was being quite serious, but for some reason Hoyt always thought I was joking.<br>He tapping his left foot on the ground as he crossed his arms staring at me with a stone expression, trying to hide the irritation that he had no problem showing earlier.  
>"I told you, he is a prime customer." I nodded my head with a smolder of my obvious annoyance over the hold thing.<br>"And my job is to...?"  
>"Just distract his daughter while I make a business deal, that's all I ask." Hoyt emitted a deep breath before inhaling in air through his nose. He brought a hand up to grasp his right temple gently massaging the tarnished and wrinkled skin.<br>"What if she looks like an elephant? I can't work with an elephant Hoyt, I mean look at me!" I gestured my hands up in the air, yeah... I was one sexy motherfucker. "I am a man who is charming, independent, and-"  
>"That is fucking enough Vaas!" Hoyt snapped at me silencing me completely, my lips pursed with anxiousness. There was another silence that washed over us before Hoyt finally took another deep breath. He glared over at me, his hands flinging to his sides.<br>"Don't worry about what she looks like, you don't even have to smile, just distract her somehow, okay? Then you can go back to your miserable life." His voice stressed on the words, his accent pouring over them and making them sound irregular and different. I wove my fingers through my silk Mohawk, Hoyt's face cringed he slapped my hand violently away from my hair and smoothed it back again almost to the way it was. He pointed a finger at me with wide eyes staring me in the face and a strictness I had never seen before. "Don't fucking touch your hair again!" I gulped nodding my head in aggreement, Hoyt took a deep breath turning back to the ocean again and yanking on the neck of his jacket before folding his hands. "Appearance is everything to this man."  
>I rolled my eyes at the words, at times I felt like Hoyt was a bit of a micro Manager, he had me by the balls and he knew I knew it. I was pissed, I itched my nose and sniffled. It was a couple more minutes before I started to take the time to think about what I was going to busy myself with later. There are no rejects to shoot, no BadTown whores of my liking... Maybe I will go fuck with Chris. I grinned evilly to myself at the thought, that fucker was such a pinheaded pussy little drama queen.<br>Suddenly my attention was drawn to a black speck off in the distance just on the horizon line coming this way. Hoyt grew more attentive, I realize his hands started to shake, I had never seen him so nervous about business before. I then grew extremely nervous, if Hoyt was scared then maybe I should b- No. Don't go soft Vaas Montenegro! Don't go Fucking soft! You are becoming Chris, maybe I shouldn't fuck with him as much as I do.  
>The black speck grew closer and closer soon just visible to see it was a large black fishing boat. Weird that one of Hoyt's biggest buyers would come here on a fishing boat, but I guess that was how Shit happened, right? I took a deep breath as the small boat chugged it's way over to the dock. The boat turned to its side to reveal the two passenger that stood on it.<br>A man wearing... Odd clothing and a woman who caught my eye. The man had blond puffy hair that was clearly just a blob of hair that sashayed to the side. His attire made me question if he was into pussy, or into dicks. He wore a pink leather suit, a white undershirt, and a gold rolex watch on his right wrist, his shoes were black dress shoes. He was of oriental background and his eyes were a dark brown.  
>As for the woman... Now... She certainly knew how to dress and she certainly cut out to be one of the prettiest woman I had ever seen. Not even that chick Jennifer that came here with Chris could satisfy my taste, but this woman definitely looked like she could give just as much as she could take, and trust me I was into the whole shebang when it came to bedside manner.<br>Her hair was a charcoal black, her eyes were an unexplainable brown, and her skin was a dark milk chocolate. Her lips looked plush pink and smooth, her cheekbones were narrow, her figure was based off of fine curvy, her eyelashes extended out to give shade to the bulbous orbs of her eyes. What she wore was even more mind boggling then the fairly well endowed mounds on her chest, and thick thighs just where I wanted to be. She adorned a smooth black dress that stuck to those fine curves and high heels that clicked against the wood of the dock as she approached.  
>My heart pounded thick against my rib cage, my eyelids fluttered, I bit my bottom lip with anticipation checking her out uncontrollably. Hoyt slapped a hand at my arm snapping me from my euphoric state. I glared over at him, the man in pink and woman in black approaching. She fiddled with her thumbs at her midriff and kept her eyes on the dirt at the end of the dock where we stood. I couldn't stop smiling at her, even when I eventually had to force myself not to I was grinning in my head.<br>"How are you Min?" The two shook hands Hoyt nodding his head at the tall man, I keeping my eyes locked on the beauty that stood not an arms reach away from me.  
>"I am fine Volker, you?"<br>"Holding up." Pagan found me without hesitation staring me up and down with curiosity. Hoyt noticed the tension, I didn't realize that I was being watched until Hoyt slapped my arms again. I snapped away from the woman beaming over the man name... Min? "Pagan this is Vaas Montenegro, Vaas meet Pagan Min." Hoyt gestured to us in greeting, I nodded my head reaching my hand out to shake his. I finally caught eye contact with the woman beside him, who finally stared up at me.  
>"I-I am guessing this is your daughter..." I claimed lazily reaching a hand out for her I take, Pagan finding himself at a closer proximity to her he smile cautiously and nodded his head.<br>"My daughter Lakshmana, I named her after a goddess because she looks like one, right?"  
>"Oh yes... A very beautiful woman, sir." I could see the blush run over her cheeks adding to the beauty of her.<br>"Please call me Min." Pagan loosened up a bit turning back to Hoyt. "Now Hoyt, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
>"Yes, I think it is best we talk about this alone you and I. We have much to discuss. Vaas watch Lakshmana." Hoyt turned to me. "Give the girl a tour of the island while I speak with Pagan." Pagan looked at me again, nodding his head in approval.<br>"I trust you will keep her safe?"  
>"I promise." I replied while still keeping contact with the gorgeous Bonita in front of me. Pagan nodded his head before leaving with Hoyt and the other two mercenaries. I stepped forward towards the girl, observing her reaction feeling amused when she slightly tensed. I sighed trying to break the tension and looking back at the fading men off in the distance.<br>"He doesn't look like your father... He looks like a pig..." That was when I heard her giggle, it was short, but just enough for me, innocent, beautiful, just perfect for a woman like her. I towered over her, which made me feel more dominant, and dominance was something lots of woman wanted right? I worked out to, I mean look at these sexy muscles, I casually flexed my arms so that she wouldn't notice that I did it for her. What woman wouldn'twant to be held tightly in them as she sweat diamonds and panted heavily?  
>"I guess it's the pink." She joked back with a smirk, her voice was thick with an accent I could not pinpoint, it was smooth and just right for her appearance. Here I was thinking she would look like an elephant, who was I kidding?<br>"So... Uh..." My hand scratched at the back of my head, I felt a bit embarrassed at the way she looked at me. Was it my scar? "A tour of the island, no?" I gestured suggestively to her and she nodded her head as I turned on my heel and started towards the car in the front of the docks. The other walked to the compound which wasn't far from the beach considering Hoyt had a lot of imports and exports. She walked up beside me, nearly stumbling in the tall grass on her shoes, she giggled a little when I slightly panicked bringing a firm hand to her shoulder to catch her. She just smirked and stared over her shoulder at me.  
>"You were born here?" She began, I nodded my head. "This place is beautiful."<br>"This is South Island, nothing compared to my island."  
>"Which island?"<br>"North island." Her cheeks flushed bright red and she nodded silently, bringing a hand up to the silk strands of hair that loosely hung in front of her face.  
>"How is North island different from South Island."<br>"Well..." I could see the red jeep in the distance. "It has cliffs, waterfalls, undiscovered caves, amazing wildlife, and the unforgettable view that I enjoy everyday... That's my island."  
>"What do you do there?"<br>"I kill people mostly, whatever gets more money to the boss. You can do tons of things on my island though."  
>"Oh..." She replied hoarsely and shrugged, she had never seen death before? She in fact was the one who was a Dictator's daughter, right?<br>"Does that bother you?"  
>"I don't like it when people have to die... But I guess if they have to then that's how it goes." I smirked, she understood completely she had seen death before perhaps being told it was for a good cause was just enough to get her going.<br>"How old are you?" I asked randomly, in hopes that the question wouldn't be to impolite when it was.  
>"I am twenty six, you?"<br>"Twenty seven..." She showed those pearly white teeth with no issues, she looked so Bonita. "You know Spanish?"  
>"No... But I know Baräm." I nodded my head even though I didn't know that language at all and had never heard of it, it was good she didn't know Spanish because I had to say some things about her out loud and if she knew what I was saying she would probably call me a freak.<br>"Well... si nos no estábamos en público que tendría usted por los muslos de mierda que sin sentido." She made a half smile.  
>"What does that mean?" Her eyebrows raised and her expression was seductive and partially innocent. I chuckled devilishly.<br>"It means that you are a very beautiful Chica." Lies. I just said how much I would like to fuck her right now, nothing personal, she was just very irresistible. I wonder what she would do if she knew what I just said, I was startled by the touch of her hand to mine, she hadn't shook my hand earlier, but I kind of wish she did. Her hand was extremely soft, the skin beneath my rough calloused one was enough to give me a boner. She gave me her hand though!  
>She held my hand tightly with hers before weaving our fingers together. What would the other boys think when they see me holding her hand? You know what? Who gives a fuck, she is fucking beautiful and I bet none of them had the chance I had with her. Sh gave me her fucking hand! She was definitely coming onto me.<br>"You are quite handsome yourself Mr. Montenegro." I felt myself catch a breath at my throat from the extreme closeness of her, her perfume flowing into my nostrils.  
>"Thank you... Mrs. Min." We were flirting and she wasn't so bad at it. I opened the passenger door for her into the car, she removed her heels leaving them on the floor of the car as she sat down. I took my place in the driver's seat, winking at her as I put the car into ignition, pressing on the pedal, the car moved forward. I then knew exactly what we would be doing for the remainder of the day... I knew... And instead of going on a tour, we went back to the compound... To my shanty and it turns out she knew exactly what I said in spanish.<p> 


	2. Caught in the Act

So here is chapter 2, I know it has been a while, but I surely hope this chapter will make up for it. There is smut, but I really tried my best to see write what Vaas was thinking and doing. To me, he is that type of villain that has deep, deep down inside feelings, he just chooses not to show the soft ones.

Chapter 2: Caught

You know those people who completely ignore you when you tell them not to do something? Yep, that's the beautiful woman I had just invited into my shanty. I told her not to touch my things and guess what she did? She touched my fucking stuff! We never got to the fucking, no biggie, her father doesn't have to know that I had any intentions anyways. I am done with her, can't wait until she is off this fucking island, turns out she was just another woman.  
>I kicked her out of my little shanty in the compound, usually for when I am on this island. I then left with her, it was silence as we walked our way over to Hoyt's building. She took her heels off as we walked up the stairs to the top and then we found ourselves sitting around the round table just inside the dining room to the right of the stairs leading up to his office.<br>I passed time by listening to the rambles between nearby 'puppy dogs' of Hoyt's and picking at the dirt beneath my fingernails. Then I felt my craving again... That feeling I get from time to time and right now wasn't the right time, but when you are sitting across from the very thing you crave for you can't hold back. She had been quite patient ever since we started waiting for her father to leave Hoyt's office. Ever since we made out for those few minutes before she touched my stuff, I couldn't get my mind off of her.  
>I kind of liked her exotic side and despite the fact we didn't know each other that well, I had already determined she didn't listen and she liked it rough. Two things I can from time to time enjoy in a woman's personality. I took a lot of things into consideration, such as the fact that she was the first woman I have wanted to fuck in four days, which is a first for me. I might have plenty of whores to get my way with on the North island, but I am also a cunning, muscular, not to mention se- Anyways! I am always busy, so I rarely get the opportunity to get more than two hours of good sex, which is exactly what I wanted from her.<br>Then there is also the fact that she is a beautiful woman, the others couldn't compare to the beauty I was admiring right at this minute. So those are some pretty could reasons to forget the touching my stuff thing, then again... I am still pissed at her, she disobeyed me and then asked for forgiveness when I yelled at her about it. I mean, she fucking went through my secret stash! I have all my important shit in there, porn mags, condoms, heroine, a bit of the ghost, you know important stuff... But she had to touch it despite the fact I told her not to.  
>I peeked a look at her, she was slouched on the table leaning on her elbow, her hair draped over the side of her head serving as a veil. She still could rock that black nylon in my mind and her eyes were fixated on the wood markings of the table. Her long nails which I want scratching patterns into my shoulders and lower back, now tapped against the hard oak.<br>Damn! I needed to stop thinking about her... I sighed, she was just another woman, right? She did come on to me in the beginning, I was nice enough to give the lady some room, but she came running at me still. I smirked to myself at the thought, they always do come at me first and if not then I come onto them... Or at least that's how I remember most of my encounters with women that don't end with screaming and crying.  
>I continued to peek over at her, eventually just plainly staring at her, it was very obvious that I wanted to say something and break that silence. She looked so depressed for some reason, maybe I should have just done what Hoyt ordered and taken her on a tour. Actually if I wanted to be a smart ass, I could say that I did take her on a tour... "The Montenegro Tour". I nodded my head at the thought of giving her the full tour, I probably should, I do have a condom in my shanty and anything to break the tension would be okay with me. Plus, that craving would need to be satisfied soon.<br>"Lakshamana..." I cooed smugly, uncrossing my arms and leaning over the table. She didn't look up at me and instead I heard a heavy sigh escape the pale lips that I enjoyed.  
>"What do you want Vaas?"<br>"Well... I want a lot of things, but the truth is I want you." Her eyes widened as she sat up straight and stared at me, I sat back and crossed my arms again winking before giving her a keen grin.  
>"I apologize for touching your things earlier."<br>"Yeah! You should be fucking sorry, I-" I stopped myself, I guess I was being a bit harsh, the tone of my voice was stern and accusing. Enough to put her back in that depressed state that I could not have her in when I was fucking her. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. "It's okay baby, just don't do it again." This time it will slip, I was not going soft if it happens again, I will find some sort of punishment.  
>"Okay... I promise." I smiled again, that was a good girl, most women didn't apologize and didn't listen to any of my words, she was a bit different. A thought came to my head, I would need some bait before I go in for the catch.<br>"Hey uh... How bout we play a game?" I jeered, she smiled looking me up and down before leaning in closer till the edge of the table met her mid drift.  
>"I'm listening." She replied, nipping on her bottom lip, a small smile playing on her lips.<br>"Okay, so the game is, 'What if'?"  
>"Sounds interesting enough, how do you play?"<br>"It's easy, I will go first..." I coughed lowly at the pit of my throat before perking my feet up on the table. "What if I flipped the table over, right now?"  
>"I am sure my father and Hoyt will hear. They won't be so pleased when I tell them you attempted to rape me." My eyebrows furrowed with surprise, I was not expecting that and the way she said it, almost with a hidden hatred. She was maniacal, the little bitch. "My turn?" She countered gesturing to herself and smiling innocently with a glint in her eyes, I nodded my head hesitantly.<br>"What if..." She brought her hand up to cup her chin crossing her arms half way, she looked up in hopes of finding a depth in her mind. "You couldn't have sex for a year?"  
>"At all?"<br>"At all..." She replied firmly with a grin on her face, lowering her arms to cross.  
>"I would probably shoot myself."<br>"Really?!" Her head cocked back with complete disbelief, she didn't know me that well, I shrugged putting my hands up behind my head.  
>"I already have suicidal tendencies. If I can't fuck pussy, I would rather die than live my life with no pleasure, or sexual outlets."<br>"What if you weren't lonely?" My head fell back and I chuckled loudly looking over at her and shaking my head.  
>"Not your turn." She sighed with annoyance, I had to admit her stubbornness was nice, it gave me a hard on.<br>"What if you didn't have that dress on?"  
>"Then you would to see my upper half..."<br>"Hmm... I would like that, but that's no answer." I leaned in closer expecting a reply, she was far to polite not to.  
>"I don't know... You would like that?"<br>"Oh yes." She stood slowly and walked over to the double doors closing them shut and locking them, she then turned to me leaning back against the door. I sat back in my seat a bit confused as to what her next move would be. She then reached her hands up to flick the straps on her black dress, my eyes widened when it slid down her body puddling at her ankles.  
>I made a wolf whistle as she approached and grinned deviously when I noticed the small tattoo of a heart beside her navel, my throbbing bulge just waiting for the perfect moment to take action. She swung a leg over my waist and straddled me, placing her hands on my shoulders, her hair draped over her shoulders beautifully just barely touching the erect nipples of her breasts.<br>"What would you do, Mr. Montenegro, if I wasn't wearing a dress?" I licked my lips looking her up and down, giving myself some restraint in remembering that she wasn't a whore. I placed my hands on her hips, her soft skin felt so silky beneath my fingertips... So smooth...  
>"I would do a lot of things... I could just fuck you on the table-"<br>"Too savage." She stated with amusement.  
>"I am savage when it comes to innocent things."<br>"Am I just a thing though Vaas? Do you value me more than just..." She leaned in closer her chest met mine and her breath hot at my ear. "A fuck toy?" My eyes rolled back when she said that word, the sweet perfume finding it's way from her body to my nostrils. Oh how sweet she smelled, how powerful she was for such an innocent girl.  
>"I don't know, we will have to find won't we?" I dug my thumbs into the edges of her underwear, she growled and slapped my hands away.<br>"Not yet there savage..." She grabbed the sides of my face and pressed her forehead to mine. "What if... I did this?" She forcefully put all her strength into grinding against me, I groaned forcefully grabbing her hips and sitting up I pushed her on the table. She placed her hands lazily on her mid drift, her hair flew back flat on the table giving me a perfect view of her bare chest.  
>She bit her bottom lip, I caressing my hands up her tight stomach over her breasts which I squeezed leisurely.<br>"You are so fucking sexy, baby." I heaved reaching my hands down for the zipper of my pants and quickly working them open. I eventually undid it, our chests were heaving and we were breathing heavily. We didn't have to exhaust ourselves for the anticipation made us so excited.  
>I reached into my pants and pulled out my hard on. I snatched her waist and slammed her against my hips, she moaned as the pressure from my manhood hit her soaking underwear.<br>"You wanted this, haven't you? Tell me you want me!" I ordered, she placed her palms flat on the table and grabbed her underwear rolling them down and throwing them to the side before sitting up wrapping her arms around my neck and pushing herself onto me, she moaned and made a small yelp as I broke through her virginity. I felt her insides pulse inside me with want, I grunted falling back onto the chair.  
>"I want you." She whispered as she dug her fingers through my Mohawk and kissed me roughly. I pushed her away holding her shoulders firmly and glaring her in the eyes strictly, she stared on with confusion. I moved my hands up her arms slowly snatching her wrists and pulling her hands from my hair.<br>"Don't touch my hair." I growled knowing she won't make the same mistake twice I pulled her into another kiss, rough and... Surprisingly electric. I had never felt so vigorous before, my hands sculpted her lower back, she moaned loudly when my tongue pushed between her lips. I slammed up against her, she pulled from the kiss her back arching, I cupped her mouth and pulled to look at me again.  
>"Shhh Princessa. Your papa can't hear you." She giggled pulling me to her again and starting to push up and down on me.<br>"Vaas..." She whimpered, oh how she said that! How she fucking said that! I didn't care if she was a clients daughter I wanted her to scream that! Louder so everyone will know who she belongs to now... Or... For the moment. I roughly dug my nails into her thighs and flipped her onto the table slamming harder into. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, I grabbed her hands and pinned them to the table.  
>"B-But... My dad." She stated in between my thrusts, I smirked.<br>"Just scream for me and enjoy it." She moaned and writhed for me, but did not scream. I grew annoyed removing my hands from her wrists and grabbing her waist pumping harder into her pussy. She put her thumb into her mouth and bit down, I snarled, her eyes squeezed shut.  
>"Yell for me!" I ordered, she just whimpered in turn, how the hell can I hear my name again? I needed her to-<br>A loud knocking came at the door rapid and quick, she panicked sitting up and wrapping her arms around my neck in hopes of finding protection. I held her lower back tightly, nobody would see her this way, but me... I took her innocence... She was mine. We were silent as another knock came to the door.  
>"Darling is everything okay?" At the sound of her fathers voice I felt her tense, her insides shaking around me. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest.<br>"Yeah dad, everything is fine."  
>"May I come in?"<br>"No!" The two blurted in unison.  
>"The doors locked, remember?" I whispered, her body loosened, she sighed. I started moving my lips up and down her neck nipping and biting.<br>"I-I mean... I'm changing into more fitting attire for this jungle environment." I grinned brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
>"Oh well dear, you could have just asked. Where is the pirate lord?" I sucked and then bit down furiously over her neck, she soared her fingers through my hair... On fucking purpose.<br>"Vaas!" She moaned lightly, that's exactly what I wanted, I lifted her up and placed her back down onto the table starting to slowly pump in and out of her.  
>"Yes, dear. Do you know where he may be?" I thrusted hard.<br>"Yes!" She yelped, I chuckled as her back arched.  
>"Where?" I wanted to yell 'I'm here' so loud that everyone could hear me in the entire fucking compound.<br>"Outside." She shouted before hearing nothing more, she sat up wrapping her arms aprons my neck and roughly meeting my thrusts. I was close, she was close, this would be the best orgasm we would ever have. "Fuck Vaas." She whimpered breathing heavily before her back arched beautifully and her release around my cock sent me spurting into her. I groaned and grunted continuously rolling my hips into hers feeling her clench around me nonstop. Damn she was so goddamn good at sex.  
>She heaved placing her forehead on my shoulder and sniffing my shirt to take in the scent of sweat, cologne, and sex. I placed my hands on her hips, smoothing out her curves and feeling her clamor silk skin.<br>"How was that?"  
>"A-Amazing..." She stuttered, closing her eyes, I chuckled deeply in her ear, feeling the moisture and warmth running from her pussy as I was still inside her. He wanted to tie her up to his bed and keep her forever non stop, it truly was a sight to be sen.<br>"Do you know what you walked into?" She asked breathlessly.  
>"I didn't walk into it... I fucked into it." She chuckled, moving my hands up to her breasts and feeling the large mounds beneath my fingertips. "Oh man." I mumbled before pulling out of her and caressing my thumb on her thigh, she rested her head on my shoulder. "We will have to get you the pill." Her eyes flashed up to me and my smile slowly started to fall.<br>"That would be killing, I will not do that." She hissed almost venomously with her native accent molding the words.  
>"I can't have you getting knocked up." She sighed a small tear sliding from her eye. The moment went from so pleasing and relaxed to panicked and irritated. "Your father will definitely fuck me up."<br>"I can't do that though Vaas. If we have conceived a child then that is a sign of the intimacy that we share. Mohan would not have want us to kill our own child."  
>"Baby, you don't even know if you're pregnant. Just take the pill and we can get on with our fucking lives." I didn't really want to get on with my life, there was a part of her that made me see the good in myself and I barely knew her.<br>"I can't Vaas... It's against my religion." I slammed my hand onto the table and pressed my forehead to hers while staring her strictly into the eyes. I was enraged, I was a twenty-seven year old pirate lord/cocky bachelor, no way in hell was I going to have a kid with her.  
>"If you go this route and you decide to disobey my authority on this. I will make sure that a fucking bullet goes through your skull. You better go to the medic and get that fucking pill." There was a voice in my head that told me, I wouldn't be able to kill her, that she was everything to me. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through her hair, she gulped loudly.<br>"You wouldn't hurt me... Right?" I opened my eyes and took a step back, this was mistake, all of this was a mistake. Hoyt gave me one rule when I had become a pirate lord, well two rules, but the number one rule was to never go around fucking woman and making them pregnant. When I was brought into business I was eighteen years old, I was a virgin, and I had never had a drug, or had said a bad word in my life. Hoyt had taught me things, showed me the amazing things in life, money, drugs, and then woman. Hoyt was very much amused with how many trips I would take to the nearest whore house on the island within a week. Hoyt never protested and instead promised me as much woman as I wanted as long as I used protection.  
>From then on I never fucked without a condom nearby, the plan was to fuck her at home where I would remove a condom from my stash and use that. Then it happened, she touched my shit, one thing led to another and now they were here. There was now a frantic knock on the door, they both looked at the door with wide eyes.<br>"Open this bloody door up now, Vaas Montenegro!"


End file.
